<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>山雨不来 by toumeii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110938">山雨不来</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii'>toumeii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>搬运自我的lof 两年前的文了<br/>大量私设</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anzu/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>山雨不来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小杏想，她是喜欢独处的。<br/>
初中修学旅行时，趁着室友都睡下后溜到宾馆走廊上，借着温和的灯光作曲现在想来也是最为轻松愉快的经历之一，比白天在公园里被迫进行“素质拓展”玩的抓鬼游戏要好上百倍。对于大多数集体活动她都不是那么积极，虽然也不会刻意去唱反调拒绝参加，但可能的话，比起被快节奏的活动冲晕头脑、不小心被记录下难堪的瞬间，她更愿意当个旁观者，唯有和音乐有关的事情上，常常因无法抑制的表现欲一时冲动将自己推到众人视线的中心。小杏知道自己无非是在向别人乞求认可和赞美，却难以戒掉这种实在算不上光明正大的渴望。现在她回想起来，入轻音部的契机也是自己脑子一热在他们招募时往邮箱里发了刚作的曲子。结果接到面试的通知后被朔间前辈夸得无所适从，轻率地接受了他的入部邀请。后来才发现轻音部经常登台表演，甚至连自己都被拉着打打铃鼓吹吹口琴，在台上紧张得浑身僵硬。<br/>
这也是自作自受吧。</p><p>结束了在地下酒吧表演的她小心地将铃鼓扔进乐器袋，挤进狭窄昏暗的小隔间里脱掉身上被冷汗浸湿的衬衫和黑背心，一边慢慢蹭掉紧身的打底裤，一边回味她刚才跟在吵吵嚷嚷的社员背后回休息室时想到的自我批评。她疲惫地叹了口气，开始从包里往外掏缠作了一团的运动服，往自己身上套。当她把卫衣闷在头上时，正好听见社员扯着嗓门吼道。<br/>
“啊快渴死了！你们！不要把乐器叠在我的吉他上！你们那些破铜烂铁卖了都不够赔我根弦的好吗！前辈啊…刚才赚来的钱请我们瓶饮料是应该的吧！”<br/>
“请客！”<br/>
“请客！”<br/>
小杏推开门，看到的是社员们围着朔间前辈拍着手，嘴巴大张恬着脸的场景。前辈被围在黑色的背影中间看不真切，他大概是说了些什么，黑影欢呼着散开，零零散散地在衣物和乐器中扒拉自己的东西。<br/>
她把肩上的包又提了提，低着头走向靠在墙边的前辈，微微点了个头，和他隔开一点距离站好。<br/>
“辛苦了喏。吾辈要请客喝饮料，小姑娘也一起来吧。”<br/>
五分钟后，浩浩荡荡的一行人背着乐器，跟着社长出酒吧右转，一分钟后停在便利店门口。朔间零率先大摇大摆地走进店内，熟络地拿起一瓶番茄汁向他们招了招手。<br/>
“请客才不是这样的吧！”晃牙不满地拧开朔间零付钱的可乐，一边大口大口地灌，一边恶狠狠盯住社长。<br/>
“这附近吾辈也只认识这家便利店了喏。吾等未成年又不能去酒吧喝酒......”<br/>
晃牙翻了翻白眼，把可乐的盖子拧上又打开，闷闷地喝着。<br/>
前辈拉开拉环把易拉罐抵在嘴上，垂下眼睛。<br/>
“那为了补偿汝等未能尽兴，一起去看电影吗？这个点适合的吾辈也只能想到电影院了喏......卡拉ok就饶过吾辈吧。汝等有什么想看的电影吗？”<br/>
社员相当统一地掏出了手机，把电影的简介几乎都翻了一遍还是决定去看刚上映的星球大战新作。朔间零也非常爽快地招来出租车，报了个热闹商业区的名字。<br/>
“看完电影应该还能赶上末班车喏。还是从那里走方便。”</p><p>电影开场半小时后小杏已经猜到了大致的剧情，想到后面免不了俗的那些战争场景不免感到有些烦躁。左边的晃牙倒是看得格外认真，扶手上的饮料从未碰过一次。小杏忍不住想看看右边的朔间前辈对于电影的反应，又有些害怕被发现，偷偷用余光瞄了一眼，发现前辈微弓着背歪着头，一动不动。轻轻戳了戳他的手臂，前辈把头往自己那里歪了歪，发尾扫到她还未收回的手指。小杏也把头凑过去一些。<br/>
“前辈刚才是在……？”<br/>
“吾辈可能不太适应看3D的东西，从刚才开始就一直咚咚咚的只能看到点铁皮喏。”他压低了声音抱怨道，玩弄起3D眼镜的镜架。<br/>
“因为是商业大片嘛......”<br/>
“比起剧情更重要的是画面吗......似乎经常以英雄做主角喏，以前留学的时候吾辈的同级生中也有人也很痴迷这些......我们学校特摄研究部的人会比较了解吗？为什么大片总是和英雄联系在一起喏……”<br/>
“因为剧情好懂、动作戏多方便炫技......?”<br/>
“明明也有不会打架的英雄喏......吾辈觉得，能拍得传神才是最好的炫技，就像小姑娘作的曲喏~”他突然大幅度地转过头来看她。小杏低下了头，用头发隔开朔间零的视线。<br/>
“哎呀，好像打扰到小姑娘看电影了。吾辈继续去睡觉好了~”<br/>
“没事......不如我给前辈讲讲剧情吧，反正电影节奏挺慢的，闲着也是闲着。”<br/>
他咧开嘴笑了，露出尖尖的牙齿。“那就多谢小姑娘了喏。”<br/>
小杏于是一边翻白眼回忆着电影的画面，一边跟朔间零讲遥远世界中起义军和第一秩序间的故事，讲到反派穿的一身黑的时候，前辈抬起头看了眼屏幕，然后不满地“唉”了一声。<br/>
“包得也太严实了，吾辈喜欢再背德一点的。不过这种面具很有趣喏，下次演出要不要戴戴看。”<br/>
“乐队的形象会变奇怪的......”</p><p>朔间零带着社员拐进一条小路。路的右边是稀疏的陈旧商务楼，门前偶有还未打烊的小摊，摊主安静地用手撑着下巴，盯着烧烤架上滋滋作响的肉串；左边是大片绿化和列车的轨道。前辈走了一段慢慢掉到了队伍后面，又和小杏并排。<br/>
“你们两个刚才在里面讲什么啊，害得本大爷都分心了。”晃牙慢下脚步，也退到最后排的朔间前辈旁边。<br/>
“抱歉喏~吵到小狗了吗。”前辈习惯性地抬手就往他头上放。<br/>
“没有啊你这个混蛋！”晃牙拍掉朔间零的手，“这——么好的电影你都不看，不会太亏了吗？”<br/>
“那小狗为什么喜欢这部电影？”<br/>
晃牙认真地掰起手指。“首先这系列电影可是始祖级的，里面的经典元素看了就很激动起来。其次本大爷很喜欢啊，主角团队的那种英勇！”<br/>
“吾辈可不太乐意当那种英雄喏，光是想想就觉得很可怕，抖抖抖。”前辈逼真地摇了摇头，“小姑娘也不要去做这种事哦，有什么困难记得找吾辈来商量~”<br/>
小杏感到朔间零的大手附在了她的头上。她没好意思说出那句“那么前辈也……”，只是轻轻点了点头。</p><p>小杏出了地铁站，她在手机被偷过两次后出门总是紧握着它，现在却将它放入了背包的内袋里。小区里的路灯灯泡似乎恰好被替换过，以往昏黄的灯光被明亮的白光替代，小杏被笼罩在强光里，看不清路灯范围以外的东西。她回想起某年夏令营的篝火。当时她被父母送到山里的营地，被收走了一切的电子设备，过了十天与世隔绝的生活。她记得那晚火恰到好处的热度，她和萍水相逢的同学并排坐在木头上，用森林里捡来的树枝烤棉花糖吃。山里的星星铺满夜空，在城市里长大的她第一次感到自己躺在更大、更贴近永恒的某种环境里。她发现她很期待下一次演出后的放松，她甚至很想邀请他们一起去那片山林。<br/>
而当她回到房间里取出手机时，却意外地发现轻音部的line群难得地显示了“99+”。她点了下回到顶部，被第一条信息钉在了椅子上。<br/>
“有人挂我们抄袭”<br/>
附上的是一条Twitter的链接，底下已经迅速地出现了几十条转发。<br/>
她继续翻着群里的消息，期待着看到某一条会突然写着事情已经解决。<br/>
“似乎是那边的常客发的。那个人本身也有点名气……好像是作曲家。”<br/>
“被挂的那首是......？怎么感觉我入社的时候就有了。”<br/>
“好像是不知道什么时候的老前辈写的......”<br/>
“这锅......”<br/>
“酒吧那边怎么说……要不要我们主动去交涉一下”<br/>
“说起来我记得这首明明给他们审查过”<br/>
“现在推上舆论很一边倒啊……好像都在骂我们”<br/>
“社长好像没有在看手机......”<br/>
“他不是不太会用吗......”<br/>
小杏抖抖地打出文字：“那我先去试着交涉一下吧……?”<br/>
在编辑那段文字的时候，她感到自己已经用了全部的沟通能力。她想到，她最擅长的就是用低姿态来获得别人的好感。去谄媚，去求饶。她按下发送，伏在屏幕另一边的审判者面前。<br/>
那边很快就来了回复：“抱歉，我们要禁止你们一年内在这边演出。”<br/>
“没有可能再通融一下吗......”<br/>
“那要看你们能想出什么方案。”<br/>
“如果我们想办法补上版权费并退还这次门票的钱呢……”<br/>
“这算基本项吧，还要有除此之外的处罚。”<br/>
小杏最终还是只能将截图放到群里。她犹豫了一下要不要删掉中间其他方案那段，还是求助般地完整摊在了大家面前。<br/>
然后朔间零突然在群里发来一条语音。<br/>
“这次的事情是吾辈审查不力的错喏。这家酒吧毕竟是社团最重要的表演场地。小姑娘，能否帮吾辈问问看，如果吾辈卸任的话，可否不禁止吾等的演出。必要的话，吾辈以后不在那边上台也无妨。”<br/>
小杏的手指在屏幕上方胡乱颤动着，却发不出一句话。她的眼泪却已经先一步砸上了屏幕。小杏意识到几小时前的日常已在消失的边缘，在她想象中的宇宙里，繁星也离她而去。<br/>
然后晃牙打破了群里的死寂：“吸血鬼混蛋谁允许你做那种事的！”<br/>
“这是吾辈能想出的最好的方案了喏。”<br/>
小杏终于打出了字：“如果是我卸任呢，不再担任那边演出的作曲。这次的事情应该也可以顺着说是我的责任。反正我也不太在意自己写的歌用在哪里。”<br/>
然后朔间零迅速地回复：“不行。”<br/>
小杏转而打开了和朔间前辈的私聊，分秒必争地继续敲打着屏幕。那边却先发来了消息：“方便打个电话吗，小姑娘。那样比较快喏。”<br/>
小杏的电话里很快就传来了前辈的声音，听起来还是一样的沉静。<br/>
“小姑娘？”<br/>
“前辈还是让我卸任吧，这样影响要小多了......”<br/>
“小姑娘先冷静一下喏。吾辈怎么能允许后辈去做这种牺牲，再说这次的事件跟汝完全没有关联。安心吧，就算卸任，吾辈也还是社员啊。只是可能需要小姑娘去挂名做个社长喏。”<br/>
“我不适合当社长......”她口不择言地报出这般没有说服力的理由。<br/>
“所以说只是挂个名喏。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“那就这么说定了，麻烦小姑娘帮吾辈去问问喏~”<br/>
“场地……场地的话只要去找一定还能找到别家的！这又不是我们唯一的机会。所以......”<br/>
“提供给高中生的场地还是不多见的喏......而且这家提供的条件好，吾等在这边又有了些名气……”<br/>
“我可以帮着一起找音乐会之类的！在那边一样可以出名！可能粉丝还会更多！”小杏觉得她浑身都在发抖，好像在参加一场困难的辩论赛，而裁决权在对手那里。<br/>
幸好电话那头沉默了。<br/>
“前辈，”小杏终于鼓起了勇气，“能不能不要走……”<br/>
电话那头传来了一声叹息，然后他带着笑意说：“吾辈知道了......明明吾辈只是卸任，没有说过要走喏。”<br/>
于是小杏再一次看到了繁星。</p><p>最后事件就在他们公开道歉并交出罚金中结束。事件后的第一次社团活动，小杏推开社团的门，只有朔间零趴在桌上。前辈撑起身子跟小杏打招呼。<br/>
“欢迎小姑娘~今天小狗去帮他们班练习合唱，已经跟吾辈请过假了。”<br/>
“合唱？”<br/>
“似乎是准备在艺术节的时候表演喏。这么要好又有活力，善哉善哉。小狗虽然表面看起来凶，其实是个根本不会拒绝别人的好孩子喏。”<br/>
小杏歪歪地点了下头，坐到前辈旁边的位置上。<br/>
“吾辈在想，今天就不练习了吧。等其他人来了，一起安排一下之后的活动。”<br/>
“好的。”<br/>
然后他们就这么沉默了。小杏盯着门上的玻璃，拼命搜刮脑内的话题，却只能想到之前的那通电话。<br/>
最后又是朔间零先开的口。<br/>
“吾辈还有些困。小姑娘先做会儿自己的事吧，不要管吾辈。”说着便又趴到了桌上。<br/>
小杏又呆坐了几分钟，轻轻地将书包拉到身边，摸出作曲本和铅笔摊到桌上，却无法集中精力。磨蹭了半晌才犹犹豫豫写下两行。最后干脆挑一页空白的画起了画，不知不觉中就给手下的小人加上了朔间前辈的刘海，吓得停住了笔。小杏也趴到桌子上，再次看向了教室的门。<br/>
不知道又过了多久，社团教室的门突然被踹开，晃牙大步走到他们面前。<br/>
“怎么你们还没走啊？在等本大爷吗。”他的声音响彻了小小的教室，小杏突然感到一丝安心。<br/>
“仔细看看今天怎么人这么少。”晃牙环视着教室，然后转向小杏比了个口型：“怎么了？”<br/>
小杏还在想要怎么回答他，旁边传来了朔间前辈的声音。<br/>
“以后就吾等三人一起努力吧，小狗。”他抓起包，头也不回地走出了教室。在回家的路上，小杏面对着昏暗的夜色，害怕地哭出了声。</p><p>在之后的日子里，他们的社团好像也没什么不同，除了他们真的没能再去那家酒吧表演。轻音部的教室里还是时不时传来架子鼓和吉他的合奏，偶尔加入的其他乐器还是会对不准节拍，学校里大大小小的演出他们基本还是不会落下。只有他们自己知道，朔间前辈忘记社团活动的次数越来越多，轻音部出新曲的频率越来越低，他们的粉丝也渐渐流失。朔间零不再坚持让小杏上场，两个人的表演夹在其他乐队中间，即使演奏的是摇滚，也显得有些冷清。表演以后，朔间前辈倒是一次不落地请小杏和晃牙喝饮料，三个人站在便利店旁用易拉罐和塑料瓶碰杯，沉默地喝几口，前辈说一句“辛苦了喏。”三人就有默契地散开，各自回家。<br/>
每当这时小杏就会下定决心要更加努力地寻找表演的机会，但正如朔间前辈所言，不懂得讨价还价的她四处碰壁，偶尔才能捞到一次音乐节的出演机会，常驻酒吧则几乎成了天方夜谭。小杏本就害怕这种工作，每次发邮件前都要做好久的心理建设，在失败后更是越来越不愿意去尝试，再加上学业也愈发繁忙，找来的工作越来越少，最后基本绝了迹。在一次活动时，朔间零突然说：“小姑娘最近很忙吧，汝不用再费心帮吾等找工作了。”而她也只能回答：“对不起。”</p><p>小杏知道，她和朔间前辈间的交际越来越少了。不知不觉中她变成了主动接近的那方，甚至不惜说出大话也想要维持住和前辈的联系，却没有想过自己留在前辈身边要做些什么，只是天真地以为一切都可以维持原状。小杏想，连逗朔间前辈笑一笑的能力都没有的她，可能不该留下，但她又不敢、也不舍得去切断和前辈的联系。她不敢去退部，也害怕朔间前辈问起她离开的原因。她只能被动地期待某种变故。她想起一句诗说：“山雨欲来风满楼”。那她就是在期待一场暴雨，浇灭自己最后的侥幸。<br/>
但是山雨没有来。直到朔间零毕业那天，他们依然是每周见面的关系。</p><p>毕业舞会上，一向号称自己未成年才没有喝过酒的朔间前辈坐在小杏旁边，一口酒一口下酒菜熟练得难以置信。小杏看着他豪爽的吃相忍不住提醒他：“前辈你慢一点......等会儿有人送你回家吗？”<br/>
“没事的喏~吾辈可是高贵的真祖吸血鬼，能力跟一般人是不一样的。”<br/>
小杏便不想去拦他，吸了一口可乐，一边看着晃牙和他的熟人打闹一边享受难得的轻松氛围。旁边自称吸血鬼的前辈哼起了歌，用手指小幅度地比划打鼓的动作，她偷偷地微笑起来。<br/>
大厅里的音乐声突然停了，主持人用异常亢奋的声音宣布最后一支舞即将开始。朔间零转向小杏伸出了手。<br/>
“小姑娘，愿意再陪陪吾辈吗？”<br/>
他的脸颊和眼眶都因醉酒透出血色，衬得他的红眼睛更加明亮。小杏看了他一眼之后迅速移开视线，把手轻轻放在他的手掌上，点了点头。<br/>
朔间前辈就有些粗暴地把她拉到舞池中央，音乐响起了。<br/>
“其实我不太会跳。”还被前辈拉着的小杏显得有些局促。<br/>
“没事没事，吾等就跟着音乐转转圈便好~”朔间零笑着，久违地将手放上了她的头顶。<br/>
跳舞的时候，朔间零的眼神一直钉在小杏脸上，她却不敢看他，让眼神在他的下巴到胸口间游移。<br/>
朔间零开口：“吾辈要毕业了。”<br/>
小杏想了想，抬起头说：“恭喜前辈。”<br/>
“以后吾辈还会回来玩玩的。”<br/>
“好。”<br/>
小杏绝望地想，这样就又要冷场了。<br/>
前辈的手突然又覆上了她的头，小杏与朔间零对视着。<br/>
“今年让汝费心了喏......吾辈真是很不像话。”<br/>
小杏的眼眶就立刻湿了，她说：“没有......”<br/>
“吾辈找了一些以后也在一个大学的同学，准备重新办一个乐队喏。有兴趣的话，汝明年要来吗？不在一个学校的话，也可以改成周末练习喏~吾辈跟小狗也说过了。”<br/>
“好！”这次小杏大幅度点了点头，确保他能看见。<br/>
“再给吾辈讲电影的剧情吧~对了下一次，吾辈想试试看集训。”<br/>
“一定！”<br/>
最后出门的时候，朔间零突然就真的醉了，可能是酒的后劲正好上来，小杏在风中一哆嗦，就看见前辈迅速朝自己倒过来，整个人像考拉一样扒在她身上。旁边的晃牙过来拉了好久也没有拉开。<br/>
“你去叫辆出租车吧，要不我们一起送他回去......”<br/>
小杏和晃牙好不容易才把他搬到车上，小杏刚坐稳，朔间零就软软地从她的肩头滑到膝盖上。小杏只能用手揽着他的背，怕他一个急刹车翻到地上。晃牙朝后一转头，又迅速皱着眉头转了回去。<br/>
“这混蛋也太不像样了。”<br/>
“难得一次吧……”<br/>
远远地小杏看到了朔间零家的房子，还有他抱着臂靠在墙上的弟弟。在凛月准备提着他的脖子把他从车里拖出去时，朔间零突然睁开了眼。<br/>
“小姑娘以后再见了喏。今天多谢汝了~明年有什么困难记得来找吾辈商量，不要一个人憋着。”<br/>
小杏点了点头，她说：“前辈也一样。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>